


wake up hungry

by ghstwrtr



Category: VIXX
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dubious Morality, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstwrtr/pseuds/ghstwrtr
Summary: The two of them meet again a few hours later, away from the attentive eyes of Hakyeon's groupmates.Taekwoon raises the corner of his lips in greeting, getting up from his chair to lean against the wall, and Hakyeon locks the door behind him, sinks to his knees without being told.





	wake up hungry

Taekwoon likes to think of himself as good person. He donates to shelters, he babysits his nephews when his sisters ask him to, he frequently goes to fundraisers for the local orphanage. He gives carefully worded advice to the trainees that look overworked and helpless when he encounters them at the company building and enjoys the way they smile back at him, awed and thankful.

Taekwoon works hard, and prides himself in only showing how frustrated he feels in front of his close friends.

"You need to relax, man". Sunggyu tells him, patting his shoulder and offering another beer can. Taekwoon sighs but accepts, downs it in three long gulps. His next comeback is two weeks away and he hasn't been sleeping much, going straight home from the studio even on weekends. This is the first time he's allowed himself rest this week. 

"I'm leaving, hyung. Thanks." He stands up and smiles back at Sunggyu's waving hand. 

He means to drive himself home for some three odd hours of sleep but somehow ends up at the company building, blinking confusedly at the flashes of cameras. He runs a hand through his hair and looks at them, a scattered crowd of thirty or forty fans he doesn't recognize. He says 'Hello' softly and is answered by a chorus of 'hellos' that sound polite but not overly interested. 

He approaches the entrance of the building slowly, fans shuffling to make way for him, and near the door is one of his long-time fans, hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing one of his concert t-shirts.

"What's all this?" He asks, fishing his company card from his leather satchel.

"The new group debut" She answers, lowering the camera to look at the taken picture and then turning the display towards him when he hums in acknowledgment of her reply. 

"Thanks" He says, raising a hand in a parting wave when she raises the camera back to take more pictures.

-

The new group consists of three trainees he has known for a few years, one he's seen coming and going for the last year and another one who looks young and easily impressionable. 

"We have a good choreography now that I fixed it", Hakyeon says, his eyes bright. His shoulders look thin under his red t-shirt. He's just about to turn 22, and when Taekwoon murmurs a congratulatory phrase to him, he preens, proud. The other members shuffle, still shy and uncertain around their sunbae, blushing and stuttering when Taekwoon turns to congratulate them too.

The two of them meet again a few hours later, away from the attentive eyes of Hakyeon's groupmates. 

Taekwoon raises the corner of his lips in greeting, getting up from his chair to lean against the wall, and Hakyeon locks the door behind him, sinks to his knees without being told.

"Excited?" Taekwoon asks, thumbing the button of his jeans open, feeling the cold tip of Hakyeon's fingers brush against his thighs when he takes over, pulling first the jeans until they bunch at his mid-thigh and then whispering their way back to pull down Taekwoon's underwear.

"Yeah" Hakyeon raises his face so that their eyes meet and Taekwoon can see him wetting his lips, so that when he takes Taekwoon's cockhead inside his mouth, his lashes can be seen fluttering. 

Taekwoon drags his hand through Hakyeon's hair with as much gentleness as he can spare, feeling himself growing hard against Hakyeon's stilled tongue. "You can suck", he says, after a while of feeling Hakyeon's warm shuddering breath against his crotch, reveling in the bright hot wetness surrounding his cock.

Hakyeon pulls away, first, spitting the saliva that accumulated under his tongue and catching it with the hand that doesn't have fingers still curled on Taekwoon's underwear. He uses his now wet hand to hold Taekwoon's cock near its base, slicking it and then guiding it back to his lips even as he leans in, light reflecting on his high cheekbones as his back arches and his knees pull him closer.

He hums a bit, makes his tongue a cradle and strokes what's left outside his mouth, swallowing back smiles whenever Taekwoon lets out an audible gasp. On his knees, with his sunbae's cock stretching the corner of his lips - probably not what Hakyeon was expecting to have to do on the very same day that he finally signed his contract.

The fingers curled around Taekwoon's underwear come up to splay on his thigh instead, Hakyeon's strong hand forcing Taekwoon's thighs further apart even as Hakyeon brings himself closer, lets his throat be filled by the head of Taekwoon's cock. Hakyeon swallows once, doing his best to breathe through his nose slowly, but then Taekwoon jerks his hips and Hakeyon's breathing gets messed up when he chokes, and then again when Taekwoon starts fucking his mouth with no warning.

Hakyeon is used to it by now, he guesses. The first time they did this, Hakyeon almost bit Taekwoon's balls right off, which resulted in a very embarrassing check-up with his doctor and later with Hakyeon stuttering in front of him for the first time, offering - everything, whatever Taekwoon wanted, just so that they could forget this and move on with their lives, separate from each other. 

It'd been selfish of Taekwoon, to seek Hakyeon again, to go in search of his shape inside one of the company's rooms that had been reassembled in order to serve as a proper place for dance practice. It had been selfish of him, to not want to swallow down the hunger that Hakyeon brought in him. Selfish, to corner Hakyeon inside a tiny bathroom stall and to stare him down until Hakyeon turned red faced and stuttering, out of apologies. In sequence, when Taekwoon took both bony wrists and pressed them to the wall so that Hakyeon was a stretched line of shame, he should've been less selfish and more compassionate, should've seen a young boy who found himself in over his head and should've stepped back, let him go, should have reassured him into calmness. 

Taekwoon’s first act of cruelty, that night, had been to start a kiss and not break it when Hakyeon didn't respond to it immediately. The second cruelty had been his grip crushing Hakyeon's hands high above his head even after he had started kissing back. The third cruelty had been the kisses he pressed to Hakyeon's cheeks, telling him how he'd been forgiven, how Taekwoon would like to see him again, how he wanted to teach Hakyeon to suck cock the right way. 

Taekwoon is self-aware enough to know that from then on, most of his acts were cruelties to Hakyeon, even when he didn't intend them as such. 

Currently, Hakyeon is choking on his cock but not moving back, just digging his nails in the soft skin of Taekwoon's thigh while he keeps thrusting, keeps chasing an orgasm, trying to look at Hakyeon's wet eyes but getting distracted by the way his cock keeps disappearing inside the plushness of his mouth.

"I'm close" Taekwon manages to say, voice hoarse, hand tightening on Hakyeon's hair and thrusting harder. Hakyeon hums, moves his tongue just the way Taekwoon likes, closes his eyes, and swallows when Taekwoon comes, cursing. 

There's a breathless moment when Hakyeon's mouth is still warming Taekwoon's cock, but then he pulls back, sucking gently as to make as little of a mess as possible, and Taekwoon's head shifts out of its orgasm-induced slowed state. Their breathing is loud in the otherwise quiet room. When Hakyeon starts cleaning his cock with careful licks, Taekwoon chuckles and ruffles his hair. 

"Was I good?" Hakyeon asks, tilting his face into the caress and blinking slowly when Taekwoon pushes under his chin, urging him to stand up. Hakyeon's legs are shaky, likely numb after kneeling for so long, and he stumbles a bit, ending up pressed closer to Taekwoon.

"Are you happy?" He asks instead, thumb wiping away a bit of come that escaped from the corner of Hakyeon's lips.

Hakyeon snorts, leans in to suck Taekwoon's thumb clean. "Are you?"

Taekwoon doesn't answer.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is part of a larger universe but I'm still not sure if writing more of it will be worth it for me in the long run as a member of the VIXX fandom LoL. I'll be happy to know what you think of this, it's been on my mind for a long time. Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
